Painful Memories
by Dragz1991
Summary: Sam and Dean meet someone that looks very familiar but can't quite figure out who she is. But with time they might just figure it out. Read and find out just who she is and how important she is to Sam.


**A/N Alright this is my newest story, it's about Dean and Sam finding this girl that seems to look familiar. How do they react to this new person? Read and find out.**

* * *

"Anna"

I looked at the letter again to afraid to open it.

"When are you going to open that thing?" Rose, my best friend, asked.

"When my fear of what's inside goes away," I replied.

"Mommy I a pire," Layni, my six year old daughter, said.

I rolled my eyes, I wish she would stop saying that. She keeps thinking that she is a vam-"pire" I blame my sister for that.

"Mommy I'm hungry," Dylan, Rose's five year old son, said as he walks to us.

Right now we're; Rose, Dylan, Layni, Wyatt- my two month old, Elliott- Rose's four month old, and myself; are at the park. Rose and I are sitting on a green park bench with the babies in their car seats at our feet. Dylan and Layni are standing in front of us.

"Alright lets go back to our room," Rose said.

*#!

"So what did you find?" I asked Rose.

We are in Rose's hotel room sitting on her bed while Rose is looking up information. The babies are in her pack-in play sleeping while Dylan and Layni are in the bed next to us sleeping.

"Not much it's hard to say," Rose replied. "I don't completely know what I'm looking for.

"Yeah," I said, thinking about it the guy at the bar seemed to know something. "Hey can you watch Wyatt and Layni for a little bit?"

"Yeah, why?" Rose asked looking skeptical.

"Because I got to go do something really quick," I explained.

"Ok, just don't take to long," Rose said.

"Thanks," I said running out the door.

*#!

"Really?" I asked the bar tender.

"Yeah, there Sam and Dean, brothers I think, been here a couple days," replied the bar tender.

I looked to my right a couple seats over to see two guys. The one closest to me looked up at me smiling then frowned and I could tell my eyes had done the thing where they go black. The guy turned to his right and started whispering to the guy next to him.

That was my cue to leave, I had gotten the information I needed. Getting up I paid for my drink and left. I started to run and got to the entrance of the alley short cut I use when I heard a voice and I turned around.

"Hey," the guy that smiled at me in the bar shouted.

Turning back around I ran as fast as I could. I turned left at the end of the alley running into an open area. Which is the back part of the hotel, that's all open with outside hallways and stairs.

I run to the stairs and get to the second floor, quickly getting out my keys and going to the second door in from the stairs. I rush inside and lock the door falling onto the bed and breathing deeply.

"Shit," I whispered, I forgot that I was supposed to grab Wyatt's extra bag out of the car.

Once I got my breathing under control I unlocked the door and stepped out. I shut the door and in the process dropped my keys.

"Shit," I muttered while I bend to pick them up.

When I start to stand back up I feel something hard hit the back of my head making me fall into blackness.

*#!

"Owe," I whispered waking up to a pounding headache.

I try reaching my hands to my head but find them tied behind my back to a chair. I feel tight rope around my ankles as well. I pull at my hands struggling to get free.

"Christo," a voice said causing me to open my eyes.

I lift my head to see a bed in front of me with a guy sitting on it. The guy has short brown hair and eyes.

To my left I can see a little kitchen area and a bathroom. To my right I can see a desk with a laptop and papers scattered all over it. There's another bed next to the bed in front of me.

The walls are a plain cream color with simple paintings along them. The wall to my right has some windows and a door.

"What?" I gasped making my head hurt more.

"Christo," the guy repeated.

"Huh," this guy isn't making any sense.

Just then the door opened and in walked another guy with the same brown hair and eyes with the exception that his hair is shoulder length.

"I got it," the new guy said holding up a book.

"Good bring it over here," the guy on the bed said.

The new guy shut the door and walked over to us joining the guy on the bed.

"Christo doesn't work on her," the guy with short hair whispered to the new guy.

"What's christo?" I asked.

They both looked at me like I'm crazy but I just stared back.

"Christo is Latin for god," the guy with long hair replied.

"What are you?" the guy with short asked angrily making me flinch back.

"Dean what if she's human and you just thought you saw her eyes go black," the guy with long hair commented.

"Wait Dean Winchester?" I asked. "So that means your Sam right?"

They looked shocked that I know who they are, but to me that means I'm right. Oh great Dean's going to kill me.

"What the hell are you," Dean shouted at me.

I whimpered truly scared thinking he's really going to kill me.

"It's ok," Sam said coming over to me bending down so that he's eye level with me. "How do you know who we are?"

"Sam don't get to close," Dean warned Sam.

"The guy from the bar told me who you are because I asked," I kind of explained closing my eyes.

Wait my letter can help me explain better but where did I leave it? Oh yeah it's in my right back pocket and Dean's is in my left one.

I opened my eyes to see that Dean is standing in front of Sam. Sam has his back against the door and his hands on Dean's chest trying to push him.

I can hear them whispering angrily at each other. By the sounds of it Dean's trying to get Sam to leave.

"Guys will someone untie me, please?" I asked sweetly.

"No," Dean shouted turning to me.

"Yes," Sam said looking at me.

Dean turned back to Sam with an angry look on his face.

"Please, I have something for you Dean," I said.

Dean turned to me again and sighed, "Alright but your not leaving the chair."

I nodded even though I have to go to the bathroom.

Sam walked over and untied me looking apologetic when he saw the marks on my wrists.

I smiled shyly to assure him that I'm ok. I pulled Dean's envelope out of my pocket and held it out for him. He walks over taking the letter and sits on the bed.

"May I please go to the bathroom?" I ask.

"Yes," Sam said smiling.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom.

"Hey what's that?" Sam asks.

I turn around to see that Sam's pointing to my letter.

"Oh here," I take it out and bring to him then walk back to the bathroom.

After using the bathroom I feel a lot better now. I open the bathroom door and walk back to my chair sitting down.

"How is it possible you died in the fire?" Dean asked confused.

"I don't know dad wouldn't say," I replied looking up at him finally.

* * *

**Please Review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
